


Memories From the Void

by Lovey4



Series: The Void [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College, Experimentation, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Hotland (Undertale), Human-Monster War (Undertale), I'm Really Tired Of Gaster Being Portrayed As Terrible, Not Until Later But Just A Heads Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Insert, The Core (Undertale), The Surface (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), The Void, True Lab (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey4/pseuds/Lovey4
Summary: There once was a man who was wiped from existence because of one mistake. No one remembers him, but he is still there watching. This is his story.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & W. D. Gaster, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, W. D. Gaster & Toriel, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158269
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The king had just hired the new royal scientist. He was impressed by her ability to give a robot a soul. Alphys is her name. She would have a lot to live up to to follow up the previous royal scientist. The previous royal scientist had made tons of strides to the Underground, but nobody really knows who he was. 

If you were to ask, the monsters would tell you that there was a previous royal scientist, but they couldn't tell you anything about him. They couldn't tell you what he did even though there were remains of his previous work. After all, the core didn't just pop up out of nowhere. 

When Alphys moved into the Hotland lab, she did find scattered blueprints and abandoned machines. She even found a log from the previous scientist. It was written in a language she couldn't translate, but something about it seemed familiar. Even the hidden lab gave her a sense of deja vu she couldn't seem to shake. Everything about this was really creepy. She decided she would keep this hidden lab a secret for now. 

If you were to ask the old scientist's followers, they would be able to tell you a little bit more. They would tell you that the previous scientist invented the Core. They would also tell you it took the king a very long time to hire a new royal scientist. They would say that the previous scientist met his doom when he fell into his creation. But he is not dead. He is always listening. They could even tell you his name. W.D. Gaster. These followers are also very hard to find, so you would likely never get the chance to ask any of them about Gaster. 

The king was very aware that there was a royal scientist before. After all, there was a position open for Alphys. That is as much as he could tell you if you asked. Asgore had no idea that the royal scientist was his best friend, and that they had known each other as kids. They fought alongside each other during the War. His ex wife was best friends with the scientist's wife. But she too is gone in a long forgotten grave. Just another person Asgore had lost in his life. 

The riverperson would tell tales, advice, and just plain nonsense if you got on his boat to travel between the different locations Underground. He would just say some silly things for the most part like joke about Temmie village. But sometimes he could say really chilling things. 

"Beware the man who speaks in hands." 

After hearing the news of the new royal scientist, Sans fell even more into the dumps than usual. Sans just hadn't been quite the same since dad disappeared. No one seemed to remember his dad at all. Not even his little brother. Sans could feel his memory slipping about his dad too at times, but he couldn't let that happen. Sans had a secret workshop that nobody but him knew about. His dad used to do work in there when he wasn't in the lab. Now Sans kept the place locked up tight. There were blueprints, an unknown machine, a badge, and a child's drawing in there. Right after dad disappeared, Sans panicked and tried to get the machine working to see if he could bring his dad back. He never could. Now he just keeps it there to make sure he remembers his dad. 

The drawing was made by his younger brother, Papyrus, when his dad was still around. It reminded Sans of better times. The drawing was of a younger Sans, Papyrus, a young human, and their dad. When Sans realized he was forgetting his dad, he took a sharpie and scribbled down the words "don't forget" on the drawing. 

Sans took a deep breath and sighed. His dad was gone but Papyrus was still around and didn't seem to be going anywhere. Sans wouldn't let anything happen to his brother. Papyrus recently had decided he wanted to join the Royal Guard and was starting training with Undyne soon. Papyrus had somehow even looped Sans into being a sentry. It wasn't too bad as he got to take a lot of naps which his brother was not pleased about at all. 

Sans put the drawing down and left the workshop. He could use some slacking off at Grillby's right about now. Maybe, Papyrus would even come drag him out if he was taking too long of a break. Sans smiled a little. His brother was just the coolest. 

Deep inside the Void that he had created, Gaster had been contemplating. He hadn't been able to see his children in years. He was hoping he would be able to see his wife again if this all worked out but it hadn't worked. Now his soul had been split and he was being pulled through different moments in time. He no longer existed. He had seen that Alphys had become the new royal scientist and that made him happy. He knew his old intern would do a fantastic job. 

Gaster feels his body being pulled again. This time he was being pulled further than he had ever been pulled before. That's when Gaster's whole life started to flash before his very eyes. His memories began to flood his vision, and then he saw nothing.


	2. Preparation

"Gaster sweetie. It's time to wake up." 

Gaster blinked a few times to see his mom hovering over him with a warm but nervous smile. She was a skeleton like him, but was always wearing an apron. She was the dictionary definition of a housewife. 

"Mom. What time is it," Gaster groggily asked. 

"It's 8. We have to get moving soon. We don't want to keep Asgore waiting." 

Asgore, Gaster's best friend he had known since kindergarten, would now be his dormmate. Gaster was excited about going to college but the one thing in his way would be his new dormmate. Gaster was always very awkward around people and was very shy, but when Asgore had asked which college he would be going to and he said Ebott University Asgore smiled and said they should be dormmates. That made things a whole lot easier for Gaster. 

"Ok mom I'll start getting ready to go." 

His mom smiled but there was a hint of sadness in it. This would be the first time Gaster would be away from home. 

Gaster's mom then left the room to allow Gaster to get ready. 

Before getting ready, Gaster looked around his room. A lot of his decorations were taken down and put into some moving boxes. Ebott was a couple of hours away and Gaster would only be able to visit home during breaks. After today, the next time Gaster would be able to see his parents again would be during Thanksgiving break. Oddly enough the only decoration that was left was a picture of him and Asgore on their graduation day. His mom rushed to get the picture developed after she took it. It was put in a frame that said class of 1989. Asgore had the brightest smile with his fangs shining in the light. 

A lot of people have thought Asgore and Gaster were a strange group of friends. Asgore was popular, president of the student council, and played sports. In fact, Asgore got a scholarship to Ebott University to play football. Asgore had told Gaster that he didn't want to play football as a career and wasn't even sure what he would major in, but a scholarship was a scholarship. Asgore loved playing sports either way. Gaster was the polar opposite. He didn't have any other friends besides Asgore. The only club Gaster was in was a science club. Gaster was in all honors classes and was a straight A's student. In fact, Gaster was valedictorian. Gaster ended up giving a pretty awkward speech about everyone's future but Asgore still congratulated him on it, saying it was fantastic. Gaster was sure Asgore would've given a much more inspiring speech. 

Gaster looked at the picture and smiled. He really couldn't have asked for a better friend than Asgore. Gaster then started to get ready putting on his favorite cloak. 

Gaster walked downstairs to see his mom pacing a little bit while his dad was reading from a newspaper. His mom stopped pacing when she saw him, and his dad put his newspaper down and went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Well well. I see a wonderful college student. Are you ready sport?" 

Gaster nodded and his dad smiled. Gaster's dad was a pretty busy man trying to support his small family, but always cared an awfully lot. He was a little bit older than Gaster's mom but not by too much. Over the years, his vision had degraded so now he always had to wear glasses. 

Gaster's mom spoke up. "I need to take a picture with the both of you." 

Gaster's dad chuckled a bit while his mom grabbed the camera. He put his hand back on Gaster's shoulder and they both faced his mom. They both smiled for the camera. Flash. 

"Great! Honey. Can you get a picture of me and Wingy?" 

Gaster fought the urge to roll his eyes to roll his eyes at his mom's nickname. The W.D. in his name stood for WingDings so sometimes his mom shortened that part of his name. WingDings was a font and for as long as he could remember it was a tradition in his family for them to be named after fonts. He would probably carry the same tradition to his future kids as long as his future wife was ok with it. 

Gaster's dad nodded and took the camera from his mom. His mom wrapped her arms around Gaster and both smiled at the camera. Flash. 

"Ok. I'm done with pictures for now, but I'll take more once we get to Ebott. Are you ready sweetie?" 

All of the stuff Gaster was taking to his dorm was being transported in his car and his parents' car, so they were going to take two cars. 

Gaster nodded and his mom smiled softly. 

"Ok then. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if this was a little confusing but I promise it will all make sense soon. I promise future chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here is my Undertale fic I was telling everyone about. This fic will include some of my personal headcanons of Undertale, and they might get a little confusing especially with how much time has passed Underground but I'll try to make it work. I hope you guys enjoy as we delve into the mysterious life of W.D. Gaster.


End file.
